Bleach-Captured Cast (Yuki's Version Chapter 1)
by shirayuki55
Summary: What do you think happens when two fan crazy authors take the cast of Bleach hostage? Character bashing, pain, and hilarity will ensue as the characters soon realize that they have no control over what happens next, and no way to escape.


Bleach- Captured Cast (Yuki Version)

AN

A few things, first off chapter 3 of 26 moments got erased off my computer and I am currently in the process of redoing it, so just hang on a little longer. Now, I don't usually write stuff like this but my best friend Tsukiakari No Ha convinced me. Just so you know, this is written by the both of us, mostly her since she loves the torture of the characters, and she has her own version posted on her account. Please keep in mind that there will be character bashing and pain, but super hilarity. Alright, let's get started.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Now, lets meet our captives-I mean guests. Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro and Rangiku appear under a spotlight tied up and gagged. Everyone mumbles incoherently while protesting. Tsukiakari no ha laughs evily and rips the tape off of Ichigo's mouth. He shouts out in pain.

Rukia looks over at him worriedly. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Tsuki- "Because I knew you'd have the best reaction, my stupid strawberry." Ichigo shoots her a menacing glare. Tsuki retaliates by making her eyes flash with murderous intent. He looks away. Tsuki-"Now that that's out of the way, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tsukiakari No Ha, but for this I will be called Tsuki. Now to bring out my second host, here's Shirayuki55!"

Shirayuki55 walks out and waves sweetly. "Hi guys! I'm the second host! Nice to meet you, and I'm sorry you have to be here like this!" Tsuki- "You should all count your blessings that Shirayuki's here. If she wasn't, you'd all be tortured to death." She grins, "Isn't that great?" Everyone including Shirayuki55 pales and shudders. Yuki- "You know Tsuki, their going to be here for a while so why don't we let them relax?" With a devilish smirk, Tsuki shouts out, "I'm on it." She then rushes over to her captives and rips the tape off of the other three, making them cry out in pain as well.

She also unties them, but as soon as their limbs are free, they try to rush for the door. However, it won't budge and they soon realize that they are stuck here. They then proceed to try to break the door down in various ways using their powers as Tsuki looks on in amusement. She soon grows tired of this however, and turning to her friend she says, "Yuki, be a good lacky and restrain them for me." Yuki frowns. "I am not your lacky!" Nonetheless, she turns towards the struggling Soul Reapers and points a finger in their direction. "Mahi!" A small red beam shoots from Yuki's finger, and once it hits the Soul Reapers their limbs are immediately restricted from movement.

They all stand in akward, frozen positions with looks of shock on their faces. Ichigo- "What the hell is this!?" Rukia- "Is this some kind of Kido?" Yuki smiles at Rukia. "No, we just have special powers. Tsuki- "Enough talk!" "Now let's get started! Our first "guest" will be non other than... Ichigo! Come here Ichigo," The boy stares at her as if she is dumb. "I can't move, remember!" "Oh yeah, release him Yuki." She nods and snaps her fingers. Ichigo immediately stretches his limbs.

"Now, come here!" Ichigo gulps and stays put. Tsuki glares and says menacingly, "Come, here, now!" Ichigo yelps and scurries over. Tsuki: "Good. Now then, onto the "interview."

'Shirayuki facepalms at Ichigo's bravery and mentally hopes Tsuki won't be too hard on him.. Tsuki: "alright, first question..." Ichigo, trying to be brave, "Alright, bring it on." Ttsuki smirks while thinking, "oh i'm so gonna break him. this is gonna be fun!"

Yuki: "Oh god, please don't hurt him too much." Tsuki giggles, "No promises! Now then Ichigo, what would you say to a Zanpakuto battle?" Ichigo smirks while crossing his arms over his chest. "I'd say i'd kick your ass!" Yuki: "Why? Why? Why would you say that, Ichigo?" Ichigo looks confused. "Why wouldn't I say that?"

Tsuki: "Burn the night, Kurohi!" A massive wave of black fire engulfs the area, with Tsuki in the center of it all. The flames die, but Tsuki is now wearing a black Shihakusho with silver armor, and in her left hand, a black and silver sword that's as tall as her appears with a jagged blade tilting at an angle, making one end longer than the other. Tsuki: "So you say you'd kick my ass, huh?" Ichigo freaks out while pointing at Tsuki. "How the hell did you do that?!" Tsuki smirks and shrugs. "How do you think?"

Ichigo: "Uhh..." trails off. Tsuki: "Wrong answer!" Then she lunges at Ichigo. Ichigo screams and runs away, but then releases his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. Tsuki and Ichigo stare each other down, then lunge at each other at the same time. The battle begins. Bboth competetors have shown great strength during the fight. Everyone from Bleach, especially Rukia, cheers Ichigo on, while Yuki both looks away but can't because it's kinda cool. Ichigo and Tsuki both face each other again, out of breath and both sporting injuries.

Tsuki: "I've had enough of this. Time to end it!" She takes a stance while holding out her sword. "Bankai!" Another wave of black flame starts to engulf the area, this time more devastating than the last. Everyone has to brace themselves due to the high amount of spiritual pressure being released. "Rangiku-"What! She has Bankai?" Rukia-"I hope Ichigo is okay!" Toshiro remains quiet. Yuki-"Oh wow, she's really getting serious. Guess I better release too." From nowhere, she pulls out a thin katana and holds it out. "Defend, Shirudo No Hogo!" As another wave of flame races at her and the rest of the cast, the tip of her blade suddenly transforms into a fan-like object.

Spinning at an incredible speed, it sends the flame wave shooting back from where it came from. Yuki smiles triumphantly. "Don't worry guys, I'm here to protect you." Eventually the smoke clears, revealing Tsuki, outfit still the same, but a giant black dragon with silver scales and piercing red eyes is behind her.

Tsuki: "Kurohi Riyokasai!" She smiles. "I'll give you exactly five seconds to run, Ichigo!" Ichigo straightens up and holds out his own sword. "Your not the only one with a Bankai." Releasing it, he calls out, "Tensa Zangetsu!" Both begin to battle again, with Tsuki getting the upper hand over Ichigo. He tries to flash step his way around her, but she is too fast. Before he can pull out his Hollow mask, a blow to the face sends Ichigo flying down towards the ground, and before he can retaliate, Tsuki quickly stomps on his stomach, both knocking the air out of him and hurdling him faster towards the ground. He lands in a giant crater with Tsuki standing on top of him and laughing triumphantly. She then stomps on his head, ruining his bright orange hair with her foot.

Tsuki laughing- "Hah, I knew I could beat you, Ichigo! Hahahaha, some Soul Reaper." Ichigo scowls and then begins shouting. "If I had gotten the chance to use my Hollow mask then you would be dead, you stupid brat! The only reason you won is because you somehow control this stupid universe. And will you get your foot off of me, its too damn heavy!"

Tsuki frowns. "That's what you tell me, to get off of you? Wow, your weird Ichigo." He just groans. Tsuki:"And what was that you said about a stupid brat!" She then proceeds to grind his head into the ground with her foot, eliciting a shout of pain from Ichigo. Rukia struggles against her invisible bonds shouting, "Ichigo no!" "Don't worry Rukia, I'm on it," Yuki yells running at Tsuki and tackling her off of Ichigo. She then starts yelling at her. "That's enough! And how does beating Ichigo to a pulp have anything to do with an interview?"

Tsuki laughs and smiles. "I don't know, but it sure as hell was fun!" Rukia screams at Tsuki, saying "Your evil!" She grins. "That's right, and don't you forget it," she says. "Now, since I beat you carrot-top you have to answer whatever we ask you, got it!" Ichigo scowls, but nods his head in submission.

"Why are you gay?" she asks with a cheese grin. Ichigo seemingly chokes on nothing while his friends laugh and stare at him. "Whaaaaaat!" he cries out. "I AM NOT GAY DO YOU HEAR ME." Tsuki, who doesn't look satisfied, proceeds to again stomp on his head. "Lie and you will die," she chants as she grinds his head into the dirt. "Tsuki stop," Yuki cries running over to them. "He said he's not gay alright so leave him alone." "Jeez your no fun," Tsuki says. And with one last kick to Ichigo's ribs, she walks away. Suddenly, Uryu bursts through the doors looking frantic. "What's going on here?" he yells. "Are you guys okay?"

Suddenly, Tsuki is in front of him, and without warning she jump kicks him in the face, shattering his glasses. He falls to the ground with a groan as he rubs his aching forehead. "Who did that, everything is so blurry," he says. Tsuki laughs, "Hahahaha, now your visually impaired. Tell me use to be four eyes, how many fingers am I holding up?" "Tsuki, that's not nice," Yuki says. "Oh c'mon Yuki, you of all people shouldn't be feeling bad for him since your blind and all," Tsuki says. Everyone gasps. "Your right," Yuki agrees. Uryu- "Hey wait, I thought you were supposed to be the good cop."

Yuki shakes her head and looks away. "A girl can change her mind." Tsuki: "Quit your whining! They have schools for blind people you know." Uryu exclaims, "But I'm not blind! I'm just nearsighted."

Tsuki: "Same crap." Uryu: "But its not-" He gets kicked in the nuts by Tsuki and doubles over in pain while emitting a shrill banshee-like scream, and then he yells "My kids!" Tsuki and Yuki fall on the floor while holding their stomachs and gasping for breath. Tsuki: "Dammit, -gasp- I, -gasp-, can't, breath!"

Yuki: "My-my sides... they h-hu-hurt! haha!" Tsuki gets up after her laughing fit. "Alright, let's get started. Yuki!" The girl also gets up, but is still giggling. "What?" Tsuki: "Start asking the questions. I'm to lazy." Yuki- "Why me?!" Tsuki: "Because your the good cop and the good cop has to ask the questions. Now start asking!" Yuki: "ugh! Fine. But I get to interview whoever I want."

Tsuki groans and rolls her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Just ask already." Yuki- "Fine, I will." Looking at Rukia, she snaps her fingers, instantly releasing her. "Come here, Rukia!" "No, not her," Ichigo yells hysterically. Tsuki-"Shut-up," she says punching him in the nose. Rukia slowly walks over, looking fearfully between Tsuki and Yuki. Yuki- "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Tsuki-"I might."

Yuki starts. "So Rukia, why are you so-" "SHORT!" Tsuki interrupts. Yuki-"That's not what I was going to say!" Ichigo-"Hey, only I can call her short!" And then Tsuki's knuckles again meet Ichigo's face, throwing his head back with the awesome force and shutting him up. Rukia-"I AM NOT SHORT!"

Tsuki-"Yes you are. Even Yuki's taller than you and she's a midget. Yuki-"Hey!" Tsuki-"What! It's true!" Yuki-"Since when is 5'2 considered a midget. Your just an amazon!" Tsuki: "I don't know where the hell you got that from, but I have a feeling that it might be from Futurama." She shrugs. Yuki- "FYI, it was Justice League. Anyway, let's also have someone else come up." Releasing Toshiro she called out, "Come on down, Captain chibi!"

Everyone but Tsuki: "Who?" Tsuki: "Toshiro! Get your ass over here now!" Toshiro crosses his arms and pouts like a child. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, and I don't wanna." Yuki-"Aww, please Captain Chibi." Toshiro shakes his head. "No." Tsuki stalks up to him with a strong murder aura surrounding her. "Get your ass up right now."

Tooshiro: "I said n-" He gets grabbed violently by the collar of his shirt and is raised up about three feet off the ground with his feet dangling. Tsuki then throws Toshiro into a chair making it flip and causing him to land with his his feet up inthe air.

Tsuki- "Now that that's out of the way, it's question time!" She claps hapilly and then gets an evil glint in her eye. Toshiro gulps and fidgets in the chair. Tsuki: "Alright midget Taicho, first question. Why the hell are you 3'5'?" Toshiro chokes on his spit. "WHAT! I am not 3'5'! I am 4'4, thank you very much."

Tsuki starts laughing hysterically. "Are you serious? You're seriously proud of that?" She continues to laugh. Toshiro fumes. "Of course I am! That is an impressive height." Tsuki mumbles, "Yeah, if you wanna be an oompa-loompa." Yuki and Rukia start giggling, but stop when Toshiro sends them a glare. Toshiro looks at Tsuki laughing, along with everyone else and a lone tear of frustration slips from his eye.

Tsuki: "Aww, look! The midget's crying! Hey, everybody look, midget taicho's crying!" Rangiku-Aww, captain don't cry!" "I'm not crying!" Toshiro says furiously, voice wavering. Tsuki-"Does someone need a hug?" In answer, Toshiro lunges at her with a sob. "Not me, damn it!" Tsuki cries angrily. She kicks him in the stomach, sending him crashing into a wall and falling instantly unconscious.

"Alright, I've had enough for one day." She stretches. "I'm out! Come on Yuki." Ichigo: "Wait, what about us?" Tsuki: "What about you?" Ichigo: "What are we supposed to do here? What about food and other things necessary for survival? You can't just leave us here!"

Tsuki: "Wanna bet?" With a cheerful wave, she struts out. Ichigo- "Wait, wait, no!" Rangiku- "What about me, can I be released!" Yuki pops her head back through the door. After swiftly releasing Rangiku, she turns to Ichigo. "Don't worry, I'll bring you food."

Tsuki stalks back in the room and grabs her arm. "No you won't, now let's go!" She starts dragging her away. Yuki- "But I want to help them." Tsuki- "And I want them to suffer." And with that, the door banged shut leaving the cast staring at it in horror.

AN

Well, there you go. Yes, Tsuki is mean isn't she! And I am kind of a goody two shoes. Oh well! If your wondering, yes I really am blind. Anyway, please review and feel free to send either one of us your ideas. Oh yeah, and there will definitely be more characters later on.


End file.
